


Send Out a Prayer

by feedthegrimmjows (Dance_Elle_Dance)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/feedthegrimmjows
Summary: The only thing she thinks as he rushes out the door is, 'Be safe.'(Originally posted on 8/14/13.)
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 13





	Send Out a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. The Dragon Ball series is one of my all time favorites, and I do love to play with the relationship between Goku and Chichi. I hope you guys enjoy!

He runs out the door, a blur of orange and black, before she even has the chance to say goodbye.

Another enemy, Chichi knows. That's what it always is. An enemy to fight, someone to protect the world from. Though, that's not the most important thing to him. She knows that he is eager to test his strength against someone else, his Saiyan blood sings for it. Though he is noble in his intentions - to protect his family and his friends - she knows that the thrill of battle will always call to him. It is who he is.

She knows he's strong. She knows that he's the strongest fighter on Earth. But still, she worries.

Chichi can't help it. She thinks that maybe it's one of the prices to pay about being the wife of Son Goku, to be in a constant state of worry. That he won't come back, that he will leave them again, that he will win but choose to go training for months and months, leaving her in a house by herself.

She knows she sounds selfish, but the thoughts come, and she hasn't the willpower to push them away.

Her chest is tight as she walks to the door. It seems like hours since he left already, but in reality it has only been seconds. She opens the door and looks out, hoping to see that tell-tale speck of orange flying away, but finds nothing.

Of course, she realizes. It was foolish of her to think that he would fly slowly in such an emergency. He had obviously kicked it into full gear as soon as his feet had touched the grass.

He hadn't even said goodbye.

She understands - or, well, she tries to. The fate of the world is more important than saying goodbye to a wife he may never see again, isn't it? She tries not to be irrational, tries not to be ruled by her emotions, but it is difficult when the only thing she can see as her husband senses someone's massively strong power level is the glint in his eyes. The excitement of a new adversary. The thrill of battle.

A reason to leave.

Chichi shakes her head. No, no, that is silly. Goku loves her, loves Gohan and Goten...

But he also loves to fight.

The dark-haired woman tries to rid herself of these poisonous thoughts, but finds herself unable to, at least for a while. They threaten to consume her, these insecurities that she tries to keep buried for her sake and for her family's. She closes her eyes and runs a hand over her hair, smoothing down some runaway strands.

She tries to reassure herself, but finds it more difficult than anything. Positive thoughts are elusive, slipping from her like water through her fingers. But she is a strong woman, and she does not have time for these kinds of doubts. She leans against the door frame, wrapping her arms around herself even though she is far from cold.

Collecting herself, she thinks one thing, and one thing only -

_Be safe._


End file.
